


Curl, Soft, Long

by BishopDeaconCardinal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Haircuts, Skyhold (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishopDeaconCardinal/pseuds/BishopDeaconCardinal
Summary: A gentle moment between Cassandra and Cullen around an afternoon haircut.





	Curl, Soft, Long

It had become a routine of sorts for quite a bit of Skyhold. The 17th of every month there wasn't an unbusy pair of scissors in the fortress.

A lot of people took to cutting their hair off the edge of the ramparts, some people feared blood magic and kept their hair to burn in a horrible smelling fire later.

Cullen had a feeling he and Cassandra were partially to blame for this strange ritual. They'd traded haircuts since coming from Kirkwall. Both of them used to the prim quick set up of scissors and sometimes a razor resulting in slightly better than a barrack haircut. 

Now they sat in his bedroom with all the windows opened in the late afternoon, towards evening. The sun shone in from the west, lighting the room in a golden glow.

He was combing out the braid that her hair was usually in, working it into a folded knot then tying it on the back of her head before brushing down the edges of her hair. He slowly began clipping at it. "How does one end up with a braid this long?"

"My hair used to be long, Cullen. I cut it." she said simply. 

He trimmed her fringe then moved to the side of her on the stool she sat on so he wasn't speaking directly into her face. "And you simply fancied a change all at once?"

She sighed and he stepped back to let her run her hand over her face. "A custom of mourning."

He made a noise and went back to cutting. 

He understood passages of mourning all too well. 

When he spoke again he surprised even himself, "When my hands start to shake too bad from lyrium withdraw I'd recommend Josephine. She keeps Leliana tidy."

"You'll be fine, Cullen."

"And you will be rather lopsided." he finished and held the scissors out to her handle first. 

She took them and rolled her eyes. They traded places so Cullen was on the stool and Cassandra was circling, brush in hand. 

He'd left out all the product that normally went in his hair, it curling a bit too much for that anyway. It felt strange at the odd feeling of the brush pulling through his hair so easily. 

She ran a hand through it casually, "Your hair is incredibly soft. It seems men are always blessed with the softest hair."

She began cutting slowly, the texture requiring more of a delicate touch. 

"I could just shave it." he started to shrug then thought better of himself. "I have before."

"It will grow back curlier." she said.

"That's not even slightly true." he laughed and saw her smile a bit from where she stood in the corner of his field of vision. 

"She would be sad if you shaved it."

He hated that she didn't even have to say a name for them both to know who she was talking about. But Cassandra was right. 

_ She _ would be.

Cassandra talked about their separate and independent training cycles, filing the quiet of the late afternoon. 

She finished efficiently and gestured for him to check himself in his own full length mirror while she took her hair down to rebraid. 

He looked cleaned up, if not still messier than he liked simply because of his lack of hair product. 

She came up behind him and held her hand out. He handed her the hair pins he'd taken out of her hair for her braid and handed them to her from his simple linen shirt pocket. 

They both stood in the mirror a moment looking a bit younger and a bit more relaxed out of armor and freshly shorn. 

He sighed. "I'll get the broom. Take the scissors to someone else. Maker knows we aren't alone in this task."

She smiled privately and headed down the ladder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello first fic on this account :)


End file.
